Um jogo de Xadrez
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Eles se encararam, de uma forma divertidamente maliciosa. Ela queria que ele vencesse, e ele queria vencer. Inu&Kag ; Tema - 24.Lógica do 30 Cookies ;


**Nota: **Um drabble, ou seja, um pouco pequena SUHAUHSAUHSHU To achando mais interessante do que as ones grandes 8)

-

-

-

**Um jogo de xadrez.**

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juju Assis. Como preferirem :D

O vento de outono batia em sua face, e carregava as folhas alaranjadas esparramadas pelo gramado da praça. O longo cabelo prateado voara poucos milímetros, e o cachecol impedira que ele se arrepiasse. Com os olhos âmbares ele observava as crianças brincando naquele finzinho de tarde, a espera da melhor amiga para então, jogar o rotineiro jogo de xadrez. Ele estava sentado em um daqueles bancos de pedra, que acompanham a mesa com o desenho do jogo. E então, logo ouviu resmungos irritados depois de alguns tropeços, e sorrindo, observou calmamente Kagome chegar desajeitada e se sentar no outro banquinho.

"Você tem sérios problemas de pontualidade." Ele comentou, divertido, fazendo-a corar.

"E você sabe que eu tenho sérios problemas com meu despertador." Ela respondeu enquanto retirava as peças de dentro da bolsa que ela carregava consigo.

"Quer que eu te ensine a usar o despertador?" Ele devolveu com um sorriso de lado, fazendo-a ficar corada e revirar os olhos.

"Como sempre, muito engraçadinho, senhor Inuyasha." Ela resmungou. E enquanto deixou a cargo do hanyou, de arrumar as peças em seus devidos lugares, um brilho divertido e malicioso passou pelos olhos azuis da garota. Um momento despercebido por Inuyasha, que organizava concentrado. "Sabe Inu... Eu até que aceito as aulas. Eu até deixaria você passar essa última semana de férias da faculdade lá em casa, pois você me ensinaria e eu teria certeza que funcionaria." Ela disse fingindo inocência, fazendo com que o hanyou a encarasse com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Quanta bondade." Ele disse. "Seria a primeira vez que eu dormiria no seu apartamento." Ele comentou, e logo a encarou estreitando os olhos. Eles eram melhores amigos, mas, eles não se enganavam no quesito de saberem que um tinha atração pelo outro. Então, para tal oferta... Tinha algo por trás. "E o que eu teria que fazer, para isso?"

Essa era a pergunta que Kagome queria que ele fizesse.

"Me vença no xadrez." Ela respondeu simplesmente, fazendo-o ter uma crise de tosse. Kagome era desajeitada em tudo, quebrava todos os vasos de flores em um raio de um metro, mas era simplesmente viciada em xadrez.

"Seria impossível, minha querida." Ele disse depois de se recuperar.

"Está é a lógica." Ela comentou risonha. "Se você realmente quer me fazer aprender a ser pontual, terá que se esforçar." Ela completou, perceptivelmente, com duplo sentido.

Eles se encararam, de uma forma divertidamente maliciosa. Ela queria que ele vencesse, e ele queria vencer. Eram melhores amigos, mas atração é atração, e nada melhor como deixar uma amizade muito colorida. Mas Kagome não facilitaria... _Muito_.

"Vamos jogar então." Inuyasha disse aceitando o desafio, fazendo Kagome sorrir animada. Vamos ver quão longe chega o esforço dele por ela. "As brancas começam." Ele completou encarando-a malicioso. E ela começou.

E ele já reconheceu o jogo que ela faria, usando somente Peões e Bispos. Era acostumado com as jogadas de Kagome, e pelo inicio de seu movimento, ele já sacava a jogada da vez. Mesmo que na maioria das vezes não conseguia vencer suas estratégias.

"Você realmente quer me dar essas aulas?" Ela perguntou divertida enquanto via-o fazer sua jogada. Os olhos âmbares a encararam intensamente, enquanto dentro de sua mente, ele afirmava loucamente.

"Você precisa aprender a ser pontual." Ele respondeu sorrindo de lado, o sorrisinho que ela adorava. Um sorrisinho malandro, sedutor. Oh, desde que o conhecia era louca por ele.

"Realmente." Disse movendo seu peão. "Eu não consigo mexer com aquele despertador." Ela completou fingindo estar inconformada.

O jogo continuou por longos minutos. Kagome ia pegando as peças de Inuyasha uma por uma, prestando mais atenção somente nas peças mais próximas do rei dele, e sorrindo internamente em ver que ele perdia novamente... Apesar de realmente querer que ele vencesse.

"Xeque." Ela disse movimentando sua rainha. E então encarou Inuyasha em um misto de decepção e animação. E então ela estranhou o sorriso no rosto dele, um sorriso enorme.

"Pela primeira vez, desde que você me ensinou a jogar xadrez..." Ele começou. "Xeque-mate, Kagome." Ele finalizou derrubando o rei dela com um de seus bispos.

Ela ficou surpresa. Sem acreditar no que aconteceu. Ela estava vencendo!

"Nunca vi você tão descuidada com a segurança do seu rei!" Ele comentou divertido. "E o que você estava dizendo mesmo?" Ele perguntou malicioso. "Que a lógica era que, se eu realmente queria te ensinar eu teria que me esforçar e ganhar de você..." Ele se respondeu levantando-se do seu banquinho e indo até a morena, que se recuperava da perda do jogo, e começava a sorrir de lado. "O que estamos esperando?" Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Kagome, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

E esse arrepio não foi conseqüência da brisa fria de outono.

-

-

-

Ok, não foi que nem a 'Metrô', teve mais diálogo e um pouco mais de lógica (Tema **24. Lógica** do **30 Cookies**), e, voalá! Perversão! HUSAHUSAUHSUHA Espero que gostem :)

Obrigada pelas reviews em 'Metrô', vocês sabem que eu amo vocês não é?

**E ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não! :)**


End file.
